heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicha
'Chicha '''is Pacha's wife and supporting character in Disney's ''The Emperor's New Groove, ''She is voiced by Wendie Malick. Personality Chicha is a wise and loving mother who loves her family and tends to assist her children and husband with any problems. She is intelligent and capable of solving problems relating to her family. Her maternal instinct helps her to teach various good lessons about humility to Kuzco when he goes to live with her family. Chicha is a good person, and spends the day doing the usual work for a housewife. Tipo and Chaca, her kids, are healthy children, and well-taught. Chicha seems to cook well and to be a good wife for Pacha. She wants to please his children, so when Tipo requests her to weigh him again, she weighs his raised his hair too, to make him look taller. She is very also valuable, and not abstains from work even when she is in the last months of pregnancy, when dormancy is desirable. She finds tranquility in work and so, when she was upset because of Kuzco's propriety, she's going to wash the dishes. She has a sense of humor, including her ability to make a joke but to accept the joke to her account, too, as when Tipo says he ate a bug and Pacha asks if it was because Chicha was baking. However, she seems to be a bit insulted when Kronk asked her to pretend to be his wife, even she agreed eventually. History ''The Emperor's New Groove Chicha first appeared in the film after Pacha goes home from the palace in which he was called by the emperor Kuzco. While Pacha climbing the hil he lives, at Chicha, her son Tipo and her daughter Chaca are home, at the top. In this time, Chicha is in the last months of pregnancy. Tipo begs her to measure how much he has grown in the last five minutes, and Chicha this time measures his hair (which is elevated) so he looks higher. Then Pacha appears. Chicha shows signs of pregnancy by having episodes of mood-swings while children embraces to their dad. Tipo tells him thet he ate a bug today and Pacha makes a joke and asks if Chicha was baking again, but then tells him to not tell her he said that, but she heard that and accepts the joke without hard feelings and laughs. She then jokes herself, saying: "OK, everybody, move aside. Lady with the baby coming through" and kisses her husband. She then reimnds her children that their deal was they two can stay awake until their dad came home, but they please Pacha to stay out of beds a bit more. He says that they can stay and watch as he and Chicha will sitting and telling each other how much they love each other, and Chicha prepares to kiss him again, so kids run to their beds, disgusted, just as Chicha and Pacha planed. Chicha then asks Pacha what did the emperor wanted. Pancha didn't want to tell his wife that the emperor told him that their house will be destroyed so on its place can come his new swimming pool, and just said that he couldn't see him. However, this just makes Chicha angry because she thinks the emperor has to have respect for the people who comes to see him. She says that if she were Pacha she would demand to see the emperor and accidentally gets too much wrought upon, which is bad because she is pregnant. Pacha reminds her of the baby, but she says that the baby is not coming out for a while, but even if it was, she'd give Kuzco a piece of her mind, and even snorts in anger. To calm herself down, she goes to wash some dishes. Washing, she notices that Pacha looks sad (which is because his house will be destroyed) and asks if he is all right, but he says that he is just tired from the trip. She believes him. Later that night, Pacha finds Kuzko turned into a llama and decides to help him get back his human form. He tells Chicha he is going back to the palace as she told him, and she believes him again. During that night, Tipo has a dream in which his father almost dies (it really happened to Pacha in the jungle) and screams as he wakes up. Chicha quickly comes to see what is wrong. Tipo tells her what he dreamed, and she gently quiets him down. She tells him that Pacha just went to the emperor again, and Tipo says: "Oh, you mean like you told him to, 'cause you're always right." Then Chaca wakes up and tells that she dreamed Pacha kissed a llama (what realy nearly happened), and she and Tipo start arguing about it while Chicha just smiles and whishes them good night. A few days later, Yzma, who wanted to kill Kuzco, and Kronk, her childish sidekick, find out that Kuzko travels with Pacha and decides to seek for Kuzco in Pacha's house. Of course, Pacha was still in the jungle with the emperor, so when Yzma and Kronk came to his house, they find only Chicha, Chaca and Tipo. Yzma decided to wait there until Pacha and Kuzco come, and presents herself as Pacha's third cousin's brother's wife's step-niece's great aunt, but Chicha doesn't believe her at all and offers her to come back when Pacha return. Yzma think that Chicha want her to live because she is hiding Kuzco in her home. She pretends to accidentally spill a drink, and Chicha try to clean it but it is hard because she is pregnant. Yzma uses it to tell Kronk she thinks Kuzco is here. She then asks Chicha if she can show her their house, but Chicha in that moment sees Pacha on a window shaking his head, and tells Yzma she has to do something in the garden. There, Pacha explains Chicha that he has to go to the palace with Kuzco who has been turned into a llama. Suddenly, Kuzco appears in front of Chicha,and accidentally shocks her with his talk and she impulsive hit him with a pan. He falls unconscious, and Pacha says that llama was Kuzco, which Chicha replys: "Oops." She promises her husband she'll help him by holding Yzma in the house so he and Kuzco can run away. She comes back into house and offers Yzma to show her the house. She outsmart her and Kronk so they come in a pantry, where she lock them and pull a handle out of the door. Yzma becomes more angry and recognizes that she want talking llama - Kuzco. She tries to hit the door and brake it down, but Chicha puts handle back and opens the door in the moment in which Yzma runs on them, falls in a complex tangle of traps that Tipo and Chicha made and fall out of the house. Kronk laughs and congratulates Chicha for the cunning plan. At the end of the film, Kuzco turns back into human, gives up of destroying Pacha's house and Chicha becomes friendly with him. Soon, Chicha gets a baby, Yupi. One day, after Pacha and Kuzco swim in the pool, Chicha comes and gives Kuzco a dry SHIRT with an image of llama she knitted for him and the two hug as close friends. She then kisses Pacha on the cheek and they three joins the song Perfect World (Reprise). Kronk's New Groove In the sequel centering Kronk, Chicha and her family are shown to be good friends with Kronk, and are first seen at Mudka's Meat Hut. Kronk, Tipo and Chaca are members of Chipmunks Chippers and uses their secret handling. Upon seeing how good her children are in that, Chicha says: "Mmm. Someone's been practicing" and Kronk replies: "Oh, you're too kind." Later, Chicha and her family celebrates Kronk's success as a chef with some food. Suddenly, Kronk gets a message that his father is visiting and expects Kronk to have a house on a hill, a family, and be a success. Kronk begs Chicha to pretend as his wife, but she seems a bit insulted by that. Eventually, she agrees. When Papi goes in the diner everybody ran in panic, except for Chicha who comments: "I'll just stay here, like a sane person." After meeting Papi, Chicha with heavy heart says she is Mrs. Kronk, just for her friendship. Papi kisses her hand and asks how did someone like Kronk could win a beauty as Chicha, which she replies: "Well, he just asked... really." Soon, Pacha goes in the role as Chicha's mother. When Papi comments that he now see where Chicha got her looks, Chicha just rolled her eyes. In one moment, one man asks Kronk: "Hey, Kronk, what's cookin'?" Because Papi must no find out that Kronk is cook, Chicha says: "lt's a... a business deal. Oh, Kronk's always got something cooking" and saves Kronk. Suddenly, old Rudy, Kronk's friend appears dressed like a woman and pretends to be Kronk's wife, because he doesn't know that this role belongs to Chicha. Kronk drags Rudy in the kitchen to explain him that he doesn't have to pretend to be Mrs. Kronk. Chicha follows them and says: "I thought I'' was the lovely Mrs. Kronk." Rudy laughs and says: "Oh, look at us. Putting on dresses. Pretending to be women", not realizing that Chicha is real woman. She gets insulted and opens her mouth to explain who she is, but then Papi appears and requires to know what is happening. A few moments later, lunch that Kronk left to warm explodes, covers all, and splashes Chicha's mouth. Then Papi finds out that all of that was just acting, so Chicha finally gives up and takes broom to clean up exploded lunch. After Kronk admits that he's not married with children and doesn't have a house on a hill, Chaca reminds him that he has his friends, Chaca and the others stand in front of him as the sing of solidarity. At the end, Papi congratulates his son because of his success as a loving friend and Chicha celebrates by dancing with the others. ''The Emperor's New School Chicha plays a supporting role in the series. Here, Kuzco's forced out of the palace, and must graduate from Kuzco Academy to become emperor again. Chicha and Pacha offer to let Kuzco stay with them until he graduates and becomes the emperor again. Although she strongly dislikes Kuzco's selfish way of life and freeloading ways, she and Pacha ultimately treat Kuzco like he is actually their son and Kuzco sees them as parental figures (even once calling Chicha "mommy"). In the series finale, after Kuzco finally becomes the emperor again, he invites Chicha and the rest of the family to live with him in the palace, which they accept. Category:Characters Category:The Emperor's New Groove characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Wise characters Category:Heroines Category:Disney characters